Newborn Troubles
by chope1975
Summary: This story is an alternative to twilight where Bella is bitten by James and its too late to stop the change. We discover what happens with her parents and how the Cullen's deal with a newborn Bella. Will they move away or stay in Forks?
1. Chapter 1

This story is an alternative to twilight where Bella is bitten by James and its too late to stop the change. We discover what happens with her parents and how the Cullen's deal with a newborn Bella. Will they move away or stay in Forks

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

We start this story when Bella leaves Alice and Jasper and decides to meet James. As the Cullen's race to save her. What will happen?

JPOV

I was waiting outside the restrooms waiting for Bella. I could sense everyone's emotions and it was difficult to tune them out. How long does it take in there? I was getting impatient waiting for Bella that I started to try and focus on her or Alice's emotions. I could tell Alice was suddenly having a vision and I could just see her in the distance. I decided to take the chance and go to her while keeping an eye open for Bella. Alice started to get distraught. I used my abilities to help her and then waited for her to tell me what was happening.

APOV

A vision hit me...Bella just vanished from the future. I saw her in the restroom and then leaving it. It's like she hasnt decided on what her next move was going to be. How could I not see that there was two entries into the restrooms. Edward is going to kill me. Which will happen in 15 minutes when the plane arrives...unless Bella makes a decision before that. What is she thinking? I told jasper what I saw and we decided to wait for the plane to arrive. I didn't need my visions to know Edward was going to be pissed off by this. All we had to go on was the ballet studio. I hope that is where Bella is heading too. 15 minutes goes on forever when you are waiting on family. We could sense them approaching and Jasper put out a wave of calm towards Edward. Thank goodness we were in an airport. No loud screaming from Edward but he was pissed at me.

"I am sorry Edward, she asked to go to the restroom but I didn't think she would leave us". Edward asked me what I could see but I was having difficulty trying to focus on Bella. Carlisle suggested that we take this to the car so I can concentrate more clearly.

We made it to Carlisles car and I focused as much as I could whilst I told Edward about my previous vision with James. They all agreed that it was a place we should check out first and before I knew it Edward was gone. He started running but we didn't know how close the studio was from the airport. We had to make a few detours to avoid the humans but we were hoping that Edward would get there in time. That's when the next vision hit me hard that I had to stop. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle was at my side instantly. Bella was in pain and I could see her trying to escape...she was bleeding and james was was coming in for the kill... Suddenly my vision stopped and we all took off running again. I explained my vision to everyone else which made us all anxious to get there.

EPOV

I couldn't believe what Alice just told me. Why would Bella leave when she knew I was coming for her? I was running as fast as I could and still didn't know if I would make it in time. I had a plan if I didn't and I knew my family wouldn't like it. I could hear James thoughts as I got closer to the studio. Oh my god, Bella! No no no! Why can't I run any faster. The ideas that James had running through his head about what he was going to do to my Bella I could not allow. The next sound I heard was a scream..I was getting close...I won't forgive myself if Bella doesn't live. Finally I reached the ballet studio. James just broke her leg and I could smell her blood...the demon in me was rejoicing...I had to fight with him for control and focus on James. Everything happened so fast... I knocked James, grabbed Bella and took off when the next thing I was being thrown into a window. Bella was now bleeding badly and he bit her... No no no...I had to destroy James. Where is my family? I needed them here to help Bella. I fought with James and I was winning. I could hear Bella screaming and all I wanted to do is go to her. Finally my family arrived and my brothers dealt with James. Carlisle was helping Bella but he was thinking something, I did not want to comprehend. "Carlisle, what do we need to do?" I'll suck the venom out. " Edward, it's too late! if we got here sooner we could have tried but Bella has to many injuries to survive as a human. Her only chance is if she changes" said Carlisle . Edward was trying to think about other ways and he saw in Carlisle's mind that there was none. How are we going to explain this to everyone, Carlisle? How about Bella's parents? Are we ready to deal with a newborn? I wished this didn't have to happen.

Next chapter - Bella's transformation and how the Cullens react.

Please review, this is the first story I have written.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

My hand was burning. Why is that? I remember Edward knocking James from me and then being thrown around. Oh my god, he bit me. Did I see Carlisle and Alice or am I dreaming? Why won't this burning stop. I could hear voices as I floated but I couldn't open my eyes. Was I screaming in pain out loud? Could Edward hear me? More pain, more burning...please someone kill me now. Why was there no help coming? Am I already dead? Over the burning and pain I noticed a heavy fog descending on me. (voices in the distance...morphine will help with her injuries but it's too late...no no no...) who was talking and are they talking to me? I realized that I couldn't scream anymore and oh the burning...please, my angel, make it stop!

**CPOV**  
I gave Bella some morphine for her injuries and I am wishing it will help with her transition. We are going to have to get back to forks quickly as to not to raise suspicion. We left the studio as the fire took hold. Jasper and Emmett have gone to get my car and we are waiting for them around the block. Once I'm in the car with Bella , my children will catch the next flight back . Edward, hearing my thoughts was agitated by this but he needs to be seen the most right now in forks until we can come up with a story about Bella. This was going to be difficult especially since we have to think about Bella's parents.

Once we had Bella lying down in the back of the car, the others took of for the airport. Alice had managed to get a flight home within the hour making them arrive shortly before midnight. I phoned my love, Esme on the drive home to inform her of what was happening and what I needed prepared for our arrival. I could hear in her voice how upset she was and if she could, she would cry. Esme's main concern was how Edward was handling the situation, only time will tell. Edward being Edward is naturally going to blame himself for this situation.

I would normally be concerned by the stillness of Bella but with the morphine coursing in her, I could hear her heart beat racing and knew that in the next two days we would have a new member of our family. If only she didn't have to give up her parents...this is not going to end well. The drive home gave me time to think and the decision about our next move would have to be made together as a family. As I neared our house in forks, I prayed everything would work out alright. Arriving home my office was set up to accommodate Bella . Life went on during Bella's transformation. Everyone was sent to school to keep up appearances even though Edward was reluctant to leave Bella's side, Esme and myself watched over her. My family all had their opinions on what was happening. Emmett was over joyed at gaining a little sister and Rosalie voiced her opinion on not wanting to move again so soon. Alice always saw Bella as one of us and was happy in gaining a sister but how it happened still had her in a bad mood. Jasper being the military man was all about strategy and plans on how to accommodate newborn Bella. As for myself and my loving wife we were happy in gaining another daughter as she was very accepting of us being vampires but I have to consider the price of gaining a daughter as another family loses one.

Two days after the bite

**BPOV**  
I had pictures running through my mind of family and friends and my angel. The burning continued and I pray that it will be over soon. Dying isn't suppose to be like this, is it? I had no idea where I was and no idea where my angel has gone.

Something started to feel different. There was a change happening...my heart started beating faster and slowly the fire in my hands and feet started to fade...I was becoming aware of outside noise and I could hear the worry in people's voices. My angel sounded anxious, I wanted to sooth him but I still couldn't move. That's when my heart tripled it speed that I thought it was going to explode out of my chest. It was like every fibre of myself was racing towards a finish line I couldn't see. I heard more voices enter the room but couldn't make out any particular voice as all I could hear was my heart racing in my ears.

What I heard next was almost deafening. Three quick beats...then two beats...and finally the last beat of my heart...then nothing...I knew I wasn't dead and my new senses was picking up sounds and smells.

Dare I open my eyes?

* * *

Please guys, I know there has been quite a few hits on this story, 10 reviews and I will update the next chapter. Please this is my first story and feedback would be appreciated.

What's going to happen next? Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their  
respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the  
author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or  
producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Stephenie Meyer created it all.

OK, this chapter is a little longer than the others. I have the next few chapters nearly ready to be submitted. Send some love and leave me some reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV  
I slowly opened my eyes and took in a breath. I knew on instinct that I didn't need to breath but my defense were up and I could smell and taste different scents. I could see dust floating through the air. I heard movement from across the room and reacted defensively by launching myself off the table to the other side of the room.

There, looking back at me was the Cullen's. Jasper and Carlisle were at the front in a protective stance. Would they want me, knowing I was changed by James? Would I be the same to Edward as I was before this? I don't know if I wanted to know those answers. Just near where I was standing the window was open. In a split decision I ran for it and jumped. I heard a few shouting at each other. I landed, unbelievably graciously and took off running. I could hear them from where I left and I knew they would probably chase me but I needed time to understand what had happened.  
I couldn't believe how fast I could run.

EPOV  
I saw in Alice's mind just a split second before Bella jumped out the window. We all started shouting and trying to figure out why Bella just left. Alice was scanning Bella's future and it seems she is overwhelmed with this new experience. This is all my fault. If I could have stayed away from her this wouldn't have happened. It was decided that Carlisle and Jasper would go after her. I wasn't sure if Bella would accept me now that I made her into a monster. Jasper could sense my emotions and suggested its best if they went to speak to Bella. Now all we could do was wait until they brought her back.

BPOV  
I could sense two vampires following me. They were keeping their distance and letting me explore my new self. There was something I was missing but couldn't quite figure it out just yet. The next thing I knew I was following a delicious scent and my body took over. I tracked a mountain lion and at the last possible moment I leapt for it and sunk my teeth into its neck.

After I was finished, I noticed I wasn't alone anymore. Carlisle and Jasper cautiously approached me. I was getting very nervous and wanted to run again when I felt a wave of calm, loving and understanding wash over me. Carlisle spoke to me softly and calmly. Bella I know this is confusing but if you will come home with us we can help you through this.  
I don't know if I can? I want to go home. Edward doesn't want me.  
Bella, that's not true. We love you like a daughter. You changed Edward for the better. Please come we us.

Jasper was quiet during this and it wasn't until now that I started to look at him. I shrieked back when I saw him.  
"That's ok Bella, everyone has that reaction to me the first time they see my war scars", Jasper said. We really do want you to come home with us but perhaps you would like to hunt with us on our way back.  
I was still thirsty so I agreed on the condition that I wasn't sure how long I would stay with them.  
Carlisle was very understanding and agreed with me.  
No mountain lions on the way back but there was a few deer. After I drained two deers, they decided to start heading back to the Cullen mansion.

I was still apprehensive about heading back to their house that I slowed down as we leapt over the river. They were instantly at my side. Jasper assured me that no one would hurt me, so I walked up to the house. Carlisle opened the front door and as we entered the rest was waiting in the living room. I was looking for one person, when I spotted him in the corner of the room I could see him struggling with his emotions and as I subconsciously started to move towards him he looked up at me and disappeared out the back.  
He doesn't want me...I was right, he wouldn't want me because I've been changed. My chest started to ache. I started to walk backwards to the front door. Maybe they don't want me either. I backed into something solid...Jasper.

Where are you going, Bella? He asked. I don't belong here, I told them. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and approached me. Esme told me that I was welcomed to stay and they would love it if I accepted and not to worry about Edward as he was just being moody.  
I was suddenly embraced by each of them as they comforted me and made me feel welcomed. Alice told me Edward was being ridiculous and that he still wanted me. Sure didn't look like it.

JPOV  
Poor Bella. I could literally kill my brother at this moment. How could he just leave like that. It devastated Bella enough that she was going to run again. I could feel hurt and betrayal coming from her and even though my family couldn't sense her feelings they all guessed what effect Edwards leaving would have on her. With newborn feelings being very volatile we are going to have to tread careful around Bella.  
Alice and I excused ourselves and took of in search for Edward. I don't like leaving newborns but I trust my adoptive parents to look after Bella. There is a few things Carlisle is going to have to explain about being a vampire and I hope by the time we get back with Edward everything will work out for the best.

As a coven we still have to decide on whether we stay or leave and I feel that Bella should be a part of those discussions.  
As we were running towards where Alice could see Edward, I could feel his hatred and anger. As we came upon him, he was sitting in the meadow with his hands pulling at his hair. He must have been caught up with his emotions that he didn't hear us approach.

Before I said anything, my Alice beat me to it. Edward Anthony Cullen, what in the hell did you think you were doing? Do you know how vulnerable Bella is at the moment and you just take off? Stop thinking about yourself and be there for her, otherwise we are going to lose her. I know Alice was showing him what she told me...Bella will run if she doesn't feel welcomed and loved. I decided to throw Bella's feelings to him so he could understand what he did, hurt her deeply. Edwards's response was that he keeps hurting her and she would be better off without him.

You're a fool, I told him. Can't you see that she still loves you. Bella doesn't see you as a monster and never will. She has accepted you for you from day one and if you are open with her you will both benefit from it. We finally got Edward to agree to come back and talk with Bella.

CPOV  
Whilst some of my children went after Edward, the others stayed to make Bella comfortable about staying here. I decided that I needed to speak to Bella about our laws and I asked Esme to come sit with us during the discussion.  
Bella seemed to understand the laws and was quiet throughout the talk. I had to make sure she understood as we don't want the Volturi coming down on us. I knew there had to be something else bothering her and bless my wife's heart she asked her was anything wrong?  
Bella hesitated, I'm afraid everyone won't want me to stay.

I asked was there one person in particular and as she lowered her head to avoid my gaze, we both knew she was referring to Edward. I moved so quickly to kneel in front of her and gently took her hand in mine. Bella...she didn't look up at me...Bella, please look up at me. She slowly raised her eyes to mine and I could see how upset she was. I know it may seem Edward doesn't want you but believe me he is a different person with you in his life. There is nothing he wouldn't do for you and he blames himself for what has happened to you. You just have to give him time to forgive himself. The next thing I knew Bella was hugging me. She was mumbling that we wouldn't want her because James had bit her and it wasn't one of us.

My heart went out to her. Bella, please understand that it does not matter who changed you and you're apart of this family. The next thing I heard nearly broke me...she wished that it was Edward that had changed her...I knew he wasn't going to handle that information to well.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket and it was a message from Alice...they will be back in 15 minutes.  
I'm not sure if they should be given some time alone to talk or I should stay to give support. Since I knew Edward could hear me by now I told him to come to my study. As he entered, Esme told him we would let them talk privately. I was concerned as Bella had put her head down again when he entered the room. I told him through my thoughts that if we were needed we can come in to help. Edward just nodded and we left.

* * *

What will happen between these two? I know the decision about Bella's parents is coming up, what to tell them? Like to know what you guys are thinking should happen. Send me some ideas and lets see if you guys are right.

As always, please review so I know if you guys are enjoying this story any suggestions would be great.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
